Camp Half-Blood New kids
by 4Hope
Summary: This is PJO/HoO characters mixed with other people and they are adjusting to life as a demigod. Maybe a quest. Sorry I suck at summaries. T for battle and monsters and a little bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has pjo/hoo characters mixed with people in my class. I don't know about this story. *nervous look***

Annabeth's POV

Today was frightening. Fifteen new campers came in and all but two had been claimed. Only one had been a daughter of Athena. Her name was Alyssa. She had brown wavy hair and contacts. She was a little taller then me.

I was showing her around camp and talking to her about her life. She told me "I went to school and did family stuff and I guess I'm good at math and I loves books and crafting." "Wow, you really are a daughter of Athena." I mumbled. I liked Alyssa. She was nice and very very smart like most Athena kids.

After I showed her the Big House we went to the Athena cabins and got her a bunk. We already picked out a weapon for her which was a celestial bronze sword but besides that the only thing Alyssa had was a few paint brushes that she had.

Percy, Grover, Thalia and I found her at a party when three hellhounds showed up. Grover said he had sensed a demigod and knew it was her. So we killed the monsters and brought her to camp and showed Chiron and then she was claimed.

Alyssa got in her bunk and fell asleep. I climbed in my bunk and fell asleep too.

Vanessa's POV

Being a daughter of Aphrodite was okay I guess. I liked to get my hands dirty since before I came here I lived on a farm and I liked fashion, drama and boys. My mom left me when I was born or at least that's what my dad told me. I was still confused from this morning.

I was working on the farm feeding the cows when a weird Hellhooned? No Hellhound came into the barn but my friend that worked with me on the farm, Craig, came in and had a sword thing and killed it then he put me in his truck and left a note for my dad and took off to this camp.

Later I learned that Craig was a satyr and what his job was. As I looked around the cabin everyone was trying on different outfits, playing games, or doing make-up. I was sitting on my bunk with my blue hat in my hands and my iron sword by my side. I can't believe I have a weapon I thought.

I was still a little dirty from this morning yet I looked good. My hair was long flowy brown and it was in a ponytail. I had tan skin and different colored eyes which I thought was creepy. I was wearing a green shirt and jean shorts with rainbow tennis shoes.

I only had one real friend in this cabin and her name was Maia. She had shoulder length brown hair and glasses and her weapon was a dagger. We talked for awhile since her bunk was right next to mine. She was really nice and funny. We both sat in silence as night came.

**Its short bla bla I told you I didn't know about this. If you want more review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gods I really miss everyone. The worst part is I'm listening to a sad song (peace) while typing this and I'm getting teary eyed. :(**

Quentin's POV

Being the son of Poseidon was awesome! I love Poseidon and my brother Percy! Percy was so helpful and all. We found a celestial bronze sword for me and then he showed me around camp.

Some Hephaestus kids found me, Ethan, Grayson, Joe, and Tyler at school when a Chimera showed up and then the kids killed it. We all got to call our one parent and tell them that we will be at camp for now then we went home and collected stuff. I brought clothes and a picture of my family.

As I was at dinner eating with Percy I saw him staring at someone. I followed his gaze and saw him staring at someone fromt the Athena cabin. Oh that's right he's dating a girl named Annabeth. Apparently they met when they were twelve...like me.

All of my friends (the boys) are 12. Tyler is the youngest. After eating I went to go get ready for capture the flag. I was nervous yet excited. I got my armor on and weapon and stuff then went outside. I went on the blue side and then Chiron said the rules and stuff then the horn went off and next thing I know Percy is telling me to come with him.

I followed him and some guy from the Hermes cabin. We ended up by the flag. I kept my eye out for any red people while Percy and the other guy did the same. After ten minutes still nobody came until I heard a cry from Hermes kid. I looked and his arm and leg were bleeding. I looked around sword ready but saw no one. Then I felt pain in my leg and I looked down and saw my leg was bleeding. I looked at Percy he was perfect he looked ready to fight. Then I saw her. Annabeth. She had a hat in her hand and was smirking.

Percy smiled and shook his head no then went to fight her. Then another red person came out and had their eyes on me. They came and swung his sword which I ran away from then tripped and fell. He cut my ankle and I screamed. I swung my sword and I must have got him in the leg. He fell and next thing I knew I was swinging my sword at everyone. I was done and was about to go help Percy when I noticed he was limping to get Annabeth from grabbing the flag. Too late.

She grabbed the flag and screamed. Percy was trying to get to the water to heal himself and so was I.

I finally got to the water and instantly felt better. I got out and just headed back to the Poseidon cabin. I was getting used to camp now.

**There is Quentin's pov I chose him as the son of Poseidon cause at school he always says thats his favorite god and he is in swimming. Review if u want me to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I'm listening to a song that I heard this weekend and it is bringing back memories. I met this guy and I might never see him again and I met him along with my friend Laura so this is her pov and I am thinking of this weekend as I type. I dedicate this chapter to Laura and my new friend.**

Laura's POV

I am a daughter of Hermes. I really don't know what to think. Hermes is my favorite god and everything but from what the other campers say being a demigod sucks so I'm getting nervous if I have to go on a quest. It might be fun to get to go on an adventure but still you could die then you go to the underworld!

I have a top bunk in the Hermes cabin and a boy named Joe is below me. The girl that is next to me and who also has the top bunk is Sara and she is really cool. The guy below her which is Tyler is like best friends with Joe apparently they knew each other before coming to this camp.

It was night and I could not fall asleep. I missed my family and the farm and lake. This place was not my home no matter what they say.

I fell asleep and had no dreams which was good because demigods dreams are real or something like that. I got dressed in a green kinda dirty shirt that had peace and a whole bunch of other words on it. Then I put on shorts and these uncomfortable flip flops. I kept my hair down and grabbed a sweatshirt since it was a little cold out. I went out and headed for breakfast.

I got to the Hermes table and sat by Sara. Joe and Tyler were across the table from us and they kept mashing their food together and doing weird but funny stuff.

I had an omelette and bacon. I put one of my bacons in the fire sacrifice thing and a third of my omelette. I went to go sit down by Sara when I slipped on something. I looked down...it was syrup.. I looked and saw that Joe and Tyler were laughing their heads off. Sara came over and helped me up. I looked at the back of my pants and saw that they had syrup all over them. I grumbled then grabbed my bacon and went back to the cabin. I changed into different shorts and started kinda terribly making my bed. I laid the blanket sloppily over the pillow and left it like that. Silena and Katie were doing cabin inspection so I sprayed some air freshener since I didn't want to do the dishes then I put two plants by the door. I sat on the floor and ate my bacon.

**I know its short I'm just really tired and a little sad that the weekend is over. Sorry! Review if u want me to update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! **

Grayson's POV

This whole demigod whatever business was awesome! I was the son of..Hecate...magic. Before I was at camp I was with my friends at school when an epic monster came in but then people killed it. So I called my dad and said that I was coming here he said okay, be safe bla bla bla. So I went home and got clothes and my favorite video game. Some Hecate boy showed me around camp and got me an awesome Celestial Bronze sword that is in three of my video games. Then he showed me my cabin and bunk which was awesome! It was made out of bricks and had shelves with books and potions.

So far I have learned how to turn a pig into a flamingo. Don't ask. Then for Supper it was tasty except for the fact I had to put most of my food into fire! That was awful. Now here I lay in my bed wondering what to do with the purple potion in my hand. I decided to put it back and sleep. It was nine o'clock and thats when I usually go to bed.

Amber's POV

I love music! That is probably why I am a daughter of Apollo. I have bow and arrows for a weapon and I have my clothes, family pic, and cds of my favorite music. I was laying in my bed listening to Talk Dirty. My friend/sibling, Anna, was laying in her bed which was kinda next to mine.

We were the only ones in the cabin so we turned up the music and got the nail polish out. I painted my nails pink with red stripes. Anna did yellow with orange dots. After that people started coming in so we got on our bunks and went to bed.

**sorry if it's short. Don't really know where I'm going with this story but I'm thinking Truth or Dare in the next chapter. Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I'm just a little sad and don't know what to do with this story cuz writing about my class makes me sad and depressed yet it makes me smile while I think about all the memories..**

Hannah's POV

"AAHH" My sibling Clarisse screamed at Sherman because he "accidentally" cut Clarisse with a knife. She was now running around the cabin with a bloody leg chasing Sherman. There was now blood everywhere..she really needed to bandage that up.

The Ares cabin and children were brutal. I guess that's why at school I would kick and hit and be mean to people and how I would have anger issues. I just went over to my bunk to make sure there was no blood on it and thank the gods there wasn't. I went to my chest and opened it. I only brought clothes and a picture of my mom, brother (My mom got remarried and had him) and then my dog. I got my pajamas because I hate sleeping in my clothes and then I went to the bathrooms that were kinda by the cabins and went in a stall and got dressed. I had a green t-shirt with white shorts.

I got back and saw that six kids were having wrestling matches. I ignored them and went in my bunk. I watched Clarisse and Mark and some boy win. I watched as Sherman came up to me and said "Let's do a wrestling match." "Fine." I said. I hopped down and went over to the table. I sat down and got my arm ready.

Clarisse shouted "GO!" I used all my strength to put his arm down. Sherman was strong but not that strong. I quickly had a moment of EPIC strength. I slammed his arm on the table while everyone cheered. People came by me and clapped me on the back then Clarisse came around with chips so we all grabbed a handful and ate.

Percy's POV

I was planning a date on the beach with Annabeth **(there dating) **when Grover came in and said that fifteen new campers came in and that some were being claimed right now. So I went outside stood there waiting to see if I had a new sibling and sure there was a 12 year old boy. His name is Quentin. I showed him camp and asked him about his life. He said that he was in swimming and loved Greek Mythology and Poseidon. I noticed that he didn't mention his family which I got was probably too rough for him leaving whoever was there.

So I just showed him camp, talked about demigod life, and got a weapon for him.

Then I saw Annabeth showing this one girl around which I'm guessing is a new brainiac.

As I lay there "sleeping" listening to make sure that Quentin doesn't snore which he doesn't thank gods, I made sure I was going to get to hang out with Annabeth tomorrow.

Cienna's POV

Today was pretty cool yet depressing. I miss my family sooo much even my step sister which I don't get along with..anyways I'm a daughter of Apollo..YAY! I love Apollo! Some girl named Angie showed me, Amber, and Anna around. Those two stayed in the cabin tonight while I went out and did Archery.

I was thinking about my family when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Vanessa from the Aphrodite cabin. "Let's go play Truth or Dare and party!" She said "Okay." I said then went to go wake up Amber and Anna since they were new campers too and all fifteen of us were friends.

They both woke up with a start and I told them then we were out of the cabin going by the lake.

We got there and it was midnight. Amber brought a radio and we turned it on. American Kids by Kenny Chesney was playing...everyone started singing it and partying while Alyssa got a fire going.

Doublewide Quick Stop midnight T-top

Jack in her Cherry Coke town

Momma and daddy put their roots right here

'Cause this is where the car broke down

Yellow dog school bus kickin' up red dust

Pickin' us up by a barbed wire fence

MTV on the RCA, no A/C in the vents

We were Jesus save me, blue jean baby

Born in the USA

Trailer park truck stop, faded little map dots

New York to LA

We were teenage dreamin', front seat leanin'

Baby, come give me a kiss

Put me on the cover of the Rolling Stone

Uptown down home American kids

Growin' up in little pink houses

Makin' out on living room couches

Blowin' that smoke on Saturday night

A little messed up, but we're all alright

Baptist church parkin' lot, tryin' not to get caught

Take her home and give her your jacket

Makin' it to second base, but sayin' you went all the way

Monday afternoon at practice

Sister's got a boyfriend daddy doesn't like

Now he's sittin' out back, 3030 in his lap

In the blue bug zapper light

We were Jesus save me, blue jean baby

Born in the USA

Trailer park truck stop, faded little map dots

New York to LA

We were teenage dreamin', front seat leanin'

Baby, come give me a kiss

Put me on the cover of the Rolling Stone

Uptown down home American kids

Growin' up in little pink houses

Makin' out on living room couches

Blowin' that smoke on Saturday night

A little messed up, but we're all alright

_[x2]_

When the song was over Alyssa was smart and brought stuff for s'mores. So we roasted marshmallows and we realized we would play would you rather but instead of talking you actually had to pick one and do it...do you know what I mean?

"Sara." I said "Would you rather..lick Ethan's leg or let me slap you." She shook her head "Slap me." She said. I went by her and slapped her leg. The boys started screaming "harder"! They said. So I slapped her a little harder. After that Sara went "Cienna would you rather lick Ethan's shoulder or be punched in the face by him?" I did NOT want to be punched in the face by him so I said "Arm." I was sitting right next to Ethan so he turned away and I quickly licked his shoulder. "Ethan would you rather tell me five of your crushes or tell me six of your crushes." I said "Fiivvee." He moaned. He whispered to me then put his face in his hands. "Sara, me, Natalie, Vanessa, and Amber." I told everyone. I think he just made it up but oh well. "Anna would you rather go jump in the lake or shove stuff up your nose then eat them." He asked Anna. "I'll go jump in the lake." She said. We all got up and went on the dock.

Right when Anna was gonna jump Quentin said "Wait! the water is too cold and who knows whats down there and I'm WAY too tired to do any water magic."

"FIINNEE…" Everyone moaned. We all sat down and then before we know it Quentin was sleeping. So we all talked and talked and played weird stuff and then every time we thought someone was coming we would lay down and pretend we were sleeping. Then it was six in the morning and then we finally all fell asleep.

Sometime while everyone slept around 7 I was half asleep and half awake. I heard a fart. Sara (which I was leaning on) asked me if that was me. "No." I mumbled. Then I heard another fart but I seriously do not know if that was me. So that was how our first night went. It was really fun yet everyone was really tired the next day.

**I think that was my favorite chapter for reasons.. (Bewaremypengirl ;) ) Soo review if you want more and I will try to update fast if you do!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan's POV

Camp was amazing even though I missed my dad and barely my step sisters. At least I was here with my friends/cousin Quentin is my cousin and the others are my friends plus I kinda like this one girl Sara but she is a daughter of Hermes so Joe and Tyler get to share a cabin with her. I'm a son of Nike. Once I learned what that was I was shocked. VICTORY!

Last night was fun. I was half asleep yet half awake so I asked Sara if she was going to wear a coconut bra and she said no then I asked Amber which is a daughter of Apollo and she said no then I asked Tyler and he said I would but one I don't have a coconut and two I don't have a bra. So yeah we were pretty much out. **(Credit to Bewaremypengirl! THX!) **Now we were all running to our cabins since it was four o'clock and we missed half the day. Everyone except Quentin was still a little tired but the all nighter was really fun.

But right now we had swim and beach time so getting in the water might perk everyone up and I bet that Quentin is feeling great. He got a good night sleep and is going swimming soon so he will be great today while the others mope around like zombies.

**Ya I know it's short. I'll make the next one long. Review?**


	7. Chicken Fight!

Joe's POV

I. AM. TIRED. That all nighter was awesome though. So I walked around camp like I was on a sleep potion that Hypnos gave me. I ran only into sixteen people and one of them was Mr. D and let me just say he is not a morning person!

We had swimming so I went inside the Hermes cabin and got my swimming trunks on since nobody was in the cabin.

After that I grabbed a towel and went swimming. I showed up and went into the lake while my eyes were closed. I sat down in the shallow part when someone dumped water on my head. That got me awake. I grabbed a bucket and scooped it up with water. I found Ethan with the bucket that he used to dump water on me so I rushed over to him and poured the water on him.

He screamed then we started having a water fight. After that all of us new people (I guess were friends) went deep enough where are stomachs were under water. Then we all grabbed a partner (besides Quentin because he just wanted to use his water powers and try to knock people down) for chicken fight so I went on Tyler's shoulder while Ethan went on Grayson's. I looked around and saw Cienna on Sara, Laura on Vanessa, Anna on Amber, Natalie on Hannah, and Maia on Alyssa. I told Tyler to go close by Ethan and he did...slowly. I splashed water in his face and that got him to go faster.

We got to Ethan and Grayson and Ethan and I started fighting. I punched him in the stomach then he hit me then he grabbed my arms and started shaking me then I tumbled into the water.

Once I got up and caught my breath Ethan was cheering "WHOO! VICTORY! IN YOUR FACE JOSIE!" I laughed then saw that Laura and Cienna were fighting and Laura won, Anna and Natalie were fighting and Natalie won, Maia then started to go up against Natalie and Maia won.

After many games of chicken fight and all the boys wrestling it was time for the next class? Event? I'm not sure what to call it.

**Sorry. It's short. I'm tired today..and lazy… Review?**


	8. ditch

Vanessa's POV

After swimming we had free time. So I went to my cabin with Maia and I changed back into my clothes. The cabin counselor, Silena, walked in with another Aphrodite kid and started talking and talking and talking. I got sick of her rambling so I went outside to find Laura. I saw her by the woods doing nothing so I ran up to her. "What are you doing?" I asked "I don't know." She said back "I just want to check out the woods." "Cool." I said then we went into the woods. We talked about what we thought about camp and stuff. Pretty soon it was dark so we went back to camp.

As we walked in silence we heard a growl. We turned around and saw a hellhound. At least I think that's what it was. It leaped toward us and I took my dagger out and Laura took her weapon out. I cut its leg which made it fall then Laura cut it's head and back. It turned into dust or something like both started running back to our cabins. By then it was ten so we went straight to bed.

The next morning we had sword and shield training. I really did not want to go. It was so boring but I had to. I got out of bed and got dressed. I heard a knock on the door and saw Joe with a mischievous smile. I went and woke up Maia cause I obviously knew that Joe was gonna pull all of us 14 kids out of class and party. Maia woke up and got dressed.

When we walked outside everyone was already there and some people did not look happy but I was actually excited. Joe lead us by the beach where we had our all nighter. It was kinda by the woods which made me think about that hellhound again.

It was a nice little area where all fifteen of us could hang out. Ethan and Joe must have planned this because there was a radio and snacks there already. Joe turned the radio on and I don't want this night to end by Luke Bryan was playing. Everyone grabbed food and pop and started dancing. Some people started singing a long.

Girl I know I don't know you

But your pretty little eyes so blue

Are pulling me in

Like the moon on your skin

I'm so glad you trusted me

To slide up on this dusty seat

And let your hair down

Get out of town

Got the stars coming out over my hood

And all I know now is it's going good

You got your hands up

You're rocking in my truck

You got the radio on

You're singing every song

I'm set on cruise control

I'm slowly losing hold

Of everything I got

You're looking so damn hot

And I don't know what road we're on

Or where we've been

From staring at you girl

All I know is I don't want this night to end

Gonna cuss the morning when it comes

Cause I know that the rising sun

Ain't no good for me

Cause you'll have to leave

Gonna make the most of every mile

Do anything to make your smile

Land on my lips

Get drunk on your kiss

Clock on the dash says 3:35

There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive

You got your hands up

You're rocking in my truck

You got the radio on

You're singing every song

I'm set on cruise control

I'm slowly losing hold

Of everything I got

You're looking so damn hot

And I don't know what road we're on

Or where we've been

From staring at you girl

All I know is I don't want this night to end

You got your hands up

You're rocking in my truck

You got the radio on

You're singing every song

I'm set on cruise control

I'm slowly losing hold

Of everything I got

You're looking so damn hot

And I don't know what road we're on

Or where we've been

From staring at you girl

All I know is I don't want this night to end

I don't want this night to end

No I don't want this night to end

The next song was red solo cup which the boys sang like crazy and the girls sang it normally yet loud. It was really fun and was way better then going to sword and shield training. Pretty soon everyone just started talking and Quentin checked the time. It was already lunch. Ethan grabbed the hot dogs and put them over the fire that Grayson made and well he burnt them. So everyone had burnt hot dogs for lunch.

After we ate we all jumped into the lake. Some girls did not want to get their clothes wet but eventually the boys pushed us and it turned out to be really fun. We did chicken fights and Quentin knocked everyone down with his water powers. Soon it became dark and we were all exhausted and surprised that we stayed over here that long. We all had about ten cans of pop so we were all hyper.

We started randomly running then eventually played ghost in the graveyard. Sara, Amber, Hannah and Alyssa didn't wanna play so they sat by the fire. Tyler went and hid. We all counted then went off.

Cienna's POV

Today was really fun and ghost in the graveyard topped it off. Laura, Ethan, Joe and I went into a group and went to go look for Tyler. We were kinda in the woods and still didn't find him. We found some puddles though from who knows what and Ethan and Joe started jumping in them and getting me and Laura wet. Then Ethan started throwing rocks and saying that Tyler was going to come out with a chainsaw which freaked me and Laura out when we saw a shadow. We heard the other people coming so Joe led us through poison Ivy and told us to be quiet. Laura got poison ivy so her leg was killing her but she stayed strong.

Eventually everyone came and we scared the heck out of them. We all started laughing but then we heard Sara and Hannah scream "GO TYLER!" we all ran by them and went into seperate directions. Later at nine we found Tyler and decided that we should all go back to our cabins. So I walked with Amber and Anna back to the Apollo cabin and went to bed.

**I had to have them ditch and I had to have that Luke Bryan song it's so good! Review**


	9. Dummy

**I'm sorta mad as I type this story because my old friends is kinda being a jerk to his old friends so...yeah.**

Laura's POV

The next morning was boring because sadly no one knocked on my door or woke me up to say that we were ditching. So I had to get up for sword and shield training. I got dressed into a blue shirt and shorts then grabbed my sword and went outside. Sara was already ahead of me so I jogged up to her "Hey." I said "Hey." she said back and we just kept walking. I noticed Sara had a Stygian Iron sword in her hand and I started wondering where she got that thing. "Where did you get that?" I asked. "I..um...found it." she said I nodded "Cool."

When we got to the place there were dummies lined up and a guy with a scar and blonde hair standing in the center with a girl that looked very cruel. I stood there awkwardly holding my sword not knowing what to do until scar guy spoke. "Everyone go by a dummy." He yelled. I went by a dummy and when I got there it started moving. I tried to punch me but I easily ducked and put a gash in the things leg. When I got up and cut his cheek a sword all of a sudden grew in his hand. He cut me in the arm and I yelped in pain. I cut his arm off and the sword dropped. I grabbed it then used both of the swords to cuff off his head. The head fell to the ground and the thing died or whatever. I dropped the other sword and went to sit down by Sara. Her knee had two cuts and were almost done bleeding same with her hand and ankle. She had blisters on her hand too. I checked my injuries. Only my arm was bleeding and other then that I had bruises in some places.

After everyone was done and scar guy and cruel girl cleaned up we all went to the next class or whatever they're called.

**I just got a grand idea for someone. Review if you want me to update. Thx Bewaremypengirl for helping me out with Sara.**


End file.
